Watermarks can be embedded or otherwise included in media data and/or signals to enable additional information to be conveyed with the media. For example, audio watermarks can be embedded or otherwise included in the audio data/signal portion of a media stream, file and/or signal to convey data, such as media identification information, copyright protection information, etc., with the media. Such watermarks enable monitoring of the distribution and/or use of media, such as by detecting watermarks present in television broadcasts, radio broadcasts, streamed multimedia content, etc., to identify the particular media being presented to viewers, listeners, users, etc. Such information can be valuable to advertisers, content providers, and the like.
Magnetometers and other magnetic field measurement sensors have become common components included in modern portable electronic devices, such as smartphones, handset devices, tablet computers, etc. Typically, a magnetometer or similar sensing component is included in a portable device to provide magnetic field data representative of measured values of a magnetic field in the vicinity of the portable device. The portable device can then use this magnetic field data to determine a spatial orientation of the portable device. In at least some examples, other software applications executing on the portable device and/or accessories capable of interfacing with the portable device can gain access to this magnetic field data as well.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.